Malay Old Town
The is a town built by Molster. The town showcases the architectural styles of typical town shophouses in pre and post-colonial Malaya, as well as a few buildings modeled after real-life buildings in Kuala Lumpur. It features a fountain, a clock tower, a mosque, a few shophouses or shoplots, a Chinese cemetery, and the Cinema. During its construction, there have been some conflicts between its founder, Molster, and Hans_Krebs, who said the land was part of Athyras. (See more at Greater Wall of Athyras) Also, the land north of the Elbe River that was supposed to be part of it became the Slender Forest National Park, much to Molster's dismay. Its flag is horizontal-banded and white-red-yellow-black, based on the historical Flag of Federated Malaya. History Accidental beginnings It all begin with the construction of the Victor Building. Originally there was a footpath along the river bank that led to Molster's private beach. During the construction, MTM ran out of space on the northwest corner and had to build over the little riverside path. In response Molster rerouted the path on the peninsula that would be the site of the current town, with two wooden bridges spanning over the River Spree. Later Molster had the idea of the town itself. He began extending the footpath along the bank of the Spree. The Wall at that point stopped beside the site of the current Mausoleum, and Molster assumed Athyras' proper ended there. At this point he had the replica of Kuala Lumpur's Central market as an idea for a build on the town (the idea later recycled for the Unterganger Central Terminal). Of note was that then-server owner Fegelein1906 said it's okay for Molster to build there. Conflicts Very soon conflict erupted with Athyras owner Hans_Krebs, when Molster mentioned that in time this town would naturally blend in with Athyras, meeting at Molster's assumed border. Hans_Krebs asserted that the whole peninsula would be part of Athyras all along, with Fegelein1906 indicating that the part was cleared of trees for it (against his previous assurance to Molster), and Molster countered that there was no indication in form of signs or other marker blocks to indicate that. A compromise was reached with Hans_Krebs extending the marked border to the Spree's bank with red wool. That still left one area disputed - the land between the northern bank of the Spree to the Baldic Sea. Hans_Krebs said that Molster can have the area. Later he and Fegelein1906 cleared the forest and jungle in the area for Molster, the latter absent due to connection issues. The plan for a Central Market replica was relocated there. The deal eventually turned out to be a sham, as the place were eventually turned into the Slender Forest National Park and it was treated like the rest of Athyras - no one could disturb it. As nothing was being done to the former cleared area Molster wasn't too concerned. Growth and stagnation The very first buildings to rise were a row of shoplots with the distinctive look of town buildings in Malaya - with five-foot ways, built facing the riverside road. The plan is to have a town building of every major architecture styles throughout the ages. So far the traditional and "neo-classical" styles are completed, with the "art deco" being indefinitely postponed. Next to be built was a Chinese temple, modeled after the Kuan Ti Temple in Kuala Lumpur. After that Molster decided to build the replica of the Clock Tower of the Market Square. Beside it a building featured in WW2 photographs of the Japanese army taking over Kuala Lumpur is to be replicated - the building was left unfinished due to frustrations over the intricate parapet the building has. Occupying the leftover of the original site for the Central Market replica is the Masjid Jamek replica - only a portion was replicated due to lack of space, and the minarets face the same challenge and fate as the parapet mentioned earlier. There is still open ground reserved for the rest of the shops with more modern architectural styles. Category:Towns